Je ne prononcerais jamais ton nom
by kalyna rose
Summary: One shot, révélation sur le grand escalier.


La guerre faisait rage, partout les corps sans vie gisaient, on marchait dessus, on s'en servait pour se protéger, on ne les respectait pas. Je courais pour atteindre le premier étage. Du coin de l'œil je vis un des jumeaux Weasley étendu par terre, inconscient, non mort en fait. Je continuais ma procession mais fût coupé, face à moi Ron et Hermione, se tenant la main me faisait face. Que se passait-il maintenant, allions nous tenter de nous tuer ? J'étais seul contre eux, j'étais bien amoché et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mes yeux alternèrent de l'un à l'autre pour se poser sur Hermione. De toute ma vie je n'avais utilisé son prénom, mais aujourd'hui se devait d'être différent. Et ce même si elle n'était qu'une sale sang de bourbe. Toutefois je devais admettre qu'elle était magnifique, grande, fine, gracieuse, ses yeux amande me fixait avec tant de haine que j'en eu un pincement au cœur. Je la trouvais courageuse, moi-même je n'aurais jamais pu affronter le quart de ce qu'elle avait dû combattre. Ces deux dernières années je m'étais remis en question, sur mes croyances et ce que mon père m'avait enseigné. J'avais compris que parfois et dans de rare cas les né-moldu pouvait se révéler … intéressant. Comme Granger je sous-entends. Plus d'une aurait craqué sous mes nombreuses insultes, mais pas elle, elle m'avait répondu à chaque fois, m'avait tenu tête comme aucune autre, même pas Pansy.

Oui je devais le reconnaître j'étais attiré par Hermione Granger, sang de bourbe et Gryffondor de surcroit. Je m'en étais longtemps voulu mais depuis que j'avais compris que toute cette histoire de sang était exagérée je pouvais le concevoir. Je vis ses lèvres bouger sans comprendre tout de suite ce qu'elle me disait :

« C'est fini Malfoy. Nous allons gagner »

Je faisais une erreur terrible, je devais aller avec le « bien », pas parce que c'était bien, mais parce que je ne voulais pas finir comme mon père. De vivre dans la peur d'un homme pour n'avoir qu'un semblant de pouvoir. J'avais vu mon père pleurer seul dans sa chambre comme un enfant, il n'avait aucun réel pouvoir et se faisait manipuler par le seigneur de Ténèbres. C'était pour cette unique raison que je voulais rejoindre l'autre camp, pour gagner du pouvoir par moi-même, j'étais peut être un lâche mais lorsque je voulais quelques chose je l'obtenais.

« Non Granger, ce n'est pas fini »

Avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait elle lança un « Expelliarmus » tonitruant. Heureusement je me poussais à temps pour l'éviter et j'hurlais :

« Arrête ! »

Elle ne baissa pas pour autant sa baguette alors je pointais la mienne vers son ami. Je vis sur son visage que cela ne lui plaisait pas, et je vis même la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

« Ecoute, je renonce à Voldemort, à cette guerre et à tous. Je change de camp, je fais table rase du passé et commence une nouvelle vie. »

Tout cela semblait tellement cliché et surtout j'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Bien sûr je détestais toujours les moldues, et jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais les apprécier. Je pensais toujours que les sangs purs étaient supérieurs mais je pouvais accepter le fait que les né-moldu ne nous étaient pas si inférieur.

« Je veux juste retrouver une vie normale, où je n'aurais pas peur qu'un homme futile et haineux ne régisse mes moindres faits et gestes ou ne me tue si je dis un mot qu'il ne faut pas, il n'est pas la solution aux problèmes, il en est la cause »

Granger et Weasley échangèrent un regard, j'étais sûr qu'ils n'y croyaient pas. J'aurais aimé qu'un jour je puisse voir autre chose que de la haine dans son regard à elle mais je doute que ce jour arrive. Pendant mon petit discours la jeune Gryffondor avait abaissé sa baguette mais désormais elle la tenait fermement droit sur moi, tout comme Weasley. J'étais un peu jaloux, dans cette guerre impitoyable, eux avait réussi à rester soudé alors que nous n'avions qu'essayer de sauver égoïstement notre peau. Nous avions beau défendre les idées du sorcier le plus puissant au monde aucun de nous ne se serait les coudes, dès que l'on pouvait se faire un coup bas nous n'hésitions jamais. Dans un dernier espoir je leur dis :

« Je ne vous ment pas, je suis fatigué de cette guerre, du malheur, j'aime certes le pouvoir et je suis sans aucun doute une mauvaise personne mais aujourd'hui je ne demande que la liberté. »

J'avais moi-même baissé ma baguette et je vis qu'Hermione avait fait de même, mieux encore son regard s'était adoucis. Peut-être comprenait elle mon désespoir et ma solitude, durant deux ans je n'avais jamais parlé de mes interrogations, je ne voulais pas mourir. Mais Weasley n'en démordait pas, il tenait si fortement sa baguette que je pouvais voir ses articulations blanchirent.

« N'importe quoi Malfoy, tu crois vraiment qu'on va gober ces balivernes ? Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles, j'ai aujourd'hui la chance de te faire payer sept ans d'injustes insultes et je ne vais pas m'en priver ! »

Aussitôt avait-il prononcé ses paroles qu'il m'envoyait un foudroyant Expelliarmus, mais là encore je réussis à l'esquiver, plusieurs sorts suivirent mais je réussis à me cacher derrière un gros bloc de pierre. Une fois qu'il se fut calmer je tentais un coup d'œil mais manque de chance il m'aperçut et repris son attaque. Je savais que Granger me croirait elle, il ne me restait plus qu'à immobiliser l'autre. Je sortis donc de ma cachette visait le rouquin et lui lança un sort visant à l'immobiliser. Hermione, par reflexe leva sa baguette je m'écriais :

« Attend, je ne t'ai pas menti, je veux vraiment vous aider à tuer Voldemort ! Je veux juste retrouver mon ancienne vie. S'il te plait crois-moi »

Je me sentais tellement minable de devoir la supplier ainsi, qui était-elle pour mériter un tel comportement ? J'avais du mal à rassembler mes idées, un mal de tête foudroyait mon cerveau. Elle se tenait toujours face à moi, méfiante et sur le qui-vive, je m'approchais d'elle, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer :

« Je ne dis pas que je vais tout de suite tuer tous les mangemorts de cette planète car la plupart sont ma famille, je ne vais pas non plus devenir votre meilleur ami, mais notre but est commun, je veux battre les autres loyalement, je veux être meilleur que les autres, je veux faire ce que j'ai envie, je veux être libre et le seul moyen d'y arriver et de renoncer à toutes mes croyances pour vous aider à combattre les forces du mal. »

Elle émit un petit ricanement mais je vis dans ces yeux que j'avais gagnés une infime partie de sa confiance. Et c'était déjà ça. Je lui souris et m'approchais encore, je ne me trouvais qu'une marche en dessous d'elle, je jetais un coup d'œil au rouquin terrifié qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler sous le regard désapprobateur de Granger. Je remarquais qu'elle avait été bien amoché lors de la bataille et qu'un morceau de verre était encre enfoncé dans une de ses plaies. Du plus délicatement que je pu je l'enlevais sous son regard ébahie.

« Tu avais un morceau de verre … »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soudain je vis Greyback à quelques mètre de nous, pointant sa baguette sur la jeune femme, il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre, au moment où il lançait le sort, j'attrapais Hermione par la taille, dans le but de la mettre derrière moi :

« Attention Her … »


End file.
